Bound to Love
by The Masked Authoress
Summary: An AU of what would happen if none of the books after the first ever happened. Now it is nine years later, and Artemis needs Holly's help. But will she be willing to? WARNING: Non-Con and Torture.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Non-Con & Torture in the following story**

**This takes place as if only the first book was the only book, and as though the rest never happened. Instead, it is nine years later...**

Holly descended lightly, landing on the balls of her feet on the soild ground.

She had landed not three feet away from an ancient oak, one of the very few Ireland ritual sites. It wasn't that popular, not with Tara being so close, and especially not since the Artemis Fowl incident. Even if it had been nine years, it still made most of The People cringe at even the thought of coming to this site to perform the ritual, but for some odd reason, it made her feel more drawn to it, and she came here as often as she could.

Foaly had a theory that this was because she wanted to prove to herself that there wasn't anything to worry about here, that not everytime someone came here to do a ritual would there be a cold, twelve year old Mud Boy waiting to kidnap them and hold them for ransom.

She sighed as she took off her wings and hooked them on a tree trunk, setting her helmet next to them and getting down to search for an acorn. She was wearing her casual clothes, as she wasn't here for a LEP mission, but she still had to bring a helmet.

She had just found one and started to stand up when something rushed her and slammed her back into the tree.

Holly's head cracked the side of the tree, causing her to see stars as she was grabbed by the throat and hoisted up, her back shoved roughly against the tree. Through her cloudy mind and the haze of pain, she registered something cold and hard pressed against her stomach. Metal. A knife blade.

"Hello, Holly," a familar voice purred in her ear.

The elf blinked hard, then narrowed her eyes to focus better on the person holding her. The face was awfully familar. And that vampire smile...

"Fowl!" she gasped, around the pressure on her windpipe.

His vampire smile grew wider. "Good, you remember me too," he said softly. "I wondered if you would. Though you have to admit, I didn't leave with much of a way to forget me. I'm pretty hard not to remember." He paused,pressing the knife's tip a little further into her skin. "Now, I supposed I am obligated to give you this choice, though you likely won't take it... are you going to surrender peacefully this time?"

He released the pressure on her windpipe just enough for her to draw in a breath to answer with. "In your dreams, Mud Boy," she growled.

Artemis laughed. "Mud Man, now, actually. But I'm sure you knew that. Anyhow..." He moved his face in closer to hers, so they were almost nose to nose. "Thats really too bad. I wish I could get you to come willingly for once. But alas, you won't, so I suppose I'll just have to bring you along anyhow, unwillingly. Because, just so you know, you are coming either way."

He pressed the knife deeper into her skin, suddenly breaking it. He didn't go in far, just enough to allow him to make a shallow cut across the bottom of her stomach, before his eyes flicked back up to her face.

Her breathing had hitched, catching and stinging in her throat, and her eyes were itching uncomfortably, like she was going to start to cry. Artemis noticed this and stilled, his pressure on her windpipe releasing a little again and the knife pulling back slightly too as he remembered why he had stilled his dealings with the fairy people in the first place. They were too human-like.

"Holly?" he asked softly, real concern coloring his tone.

"What, Artemis?" Her voice was flat, emotionless, though he could tell she was scared. It caused her voice to crack slightly, and even if it hadn't, the fact she was so tense, her hitching breathing, and her eyes were squeezed tightly closed were all dead give aways.

"Are you okay? You're not going to cry, are you? You just... you just look really scared."

D'Arvit, the elf thought, but she didn't say it aloud. "No, I'm feeling rather calm, actually. Calmer than I would have thought I would be when the end came."

What? he wondered. Then he realized: she thinks I'm going to kill her. The thought was so stupid to him that he actually laughed softly aloud.

"Come now, Holly. You don't really believe that I'm going to kill you, do you? Well you shouldn't, because I'm not. In fact, if you cooperate, you don't have to be harmed at all. Wouldn't you rather not have to worry about that?"

"Humans lie," she responded. "I'm not going to be tricked into going with you peacefully under the ruse that you're not going to hurt me, that we could suddenly be friends. Then to be locked in the basement again and tortured, or something worse." She shuddered involuntarily. "No thank you! I'd rather you just kill me."

Artemis leaned forward again, putting his lips by her ear. "Sorry, Captain, but I'm afraid thats not going to happen. Any of it, in fact." He paused. "And I am really, truly sorry for this."

He saw the confused look on her face, but she didn't even have time to ask what before he plunged the knife into her stomach.

She gasped in pain, a low moan escaping her lips as she collapsed to the ground clutching her stomach. "A-Artemis..." she choked out. "But... y-you said-d..."

"I said that if you cooperated you wouldn't get hurt," the male said, getting on his knees and leaning over her. He seized the knife handle and pulled it out of her stomach, causing her muscles to clench and her body to heave. "But, you weren't cooperating, therefore I had to use some more extreme methods that caused you to get hurt. You didn't exactly leave me with much other choice."

He sighed as he grabbed the elf's hands, pulling a rope from his pocket and using it to bind her wrists together. She writhed beneath him, clearly in pain, though he tried to ignore it as he finished his work.

Then he picked up the acorn that she had dropped from beside her head and tossed it up in the air before he held it out a bit for her to see it. "You know, if you promise to behave and listen from now on, I have no problem with healing you." Artemis studied her now pale face closely. "Would you like me to heal you, Holly?"

She gritted her teeth, barely managing to grind out an answer. "Yes," she whispered.

"Fine then." As Artemis took her hand and placed the acorn in it, he said, "You know, under normal circumstances I would have made you say please, but all things considered, I'll let it slide now. Just this once." Then he pushed her hand down in the soil. "Can you say it, or shall I?" Her only response was to writh again, so he said, "I'll take that as me, then."

He closed his eyes and whispered, "she returns you to the Earth, and claims the gift that is her right."

He watched with grim satisfaction as the blue sparks sprung from the ground and trailed up her arm, healing the wound in her stomach and a few other minor injures- mostly bruises -on her back from having it slammed against the tree trunk, and on her windpipe from Artemis squeezing her throat.

When it faded Artemis was pleased to see that the elf was unconscious, so he wouldn't have to worry about any escape attempts or any other problems with Holly on the ride back to his house. It should be a rather smooth ride from here, he thought.

He picked her up and walked back to his black car. Artemis put the elf in the backseat, strapped tightly down and bound well, and then slid into the front seat. "Here we go," he murmured softly as he started the engine.

Holly woke up on the ride back to the house, though she laid there quietly so that Artemis didn't know it. No need to tip him off to anything, like how scared she actually was...

She tested her bonds. Her wrists were bound tightly together, which she vaguely recalled him doing at the ritual site, and she was blindfolded and gagged. Her legs and upper body were restrained with seatbelts.

All together it was really not comfortable, and she squirmed in the restraints the whole time.

Artemis noticed her sudden movement and looked over his shoulder at her, but quickly decided she was only squirming so much because she was trying to get comfortable. He wasn't quite sure whether she was awake or not, as he couldn't see her eyes through the blindfold, but decided it didn't really matter, as she couldn't escape either way.

He felt a pang of guilt for binding her so tightly down, but he didn't want to take any chances with her escaping. He had underestimated Holly once before. He wouldn't do it again.

Finally, his driveway came into sight. He let out a small sigh when he rolled into it and cut the engine, then moved back to unstrap Holly and get her out.

The elf didn't struggle as he lifted her out of the car, cradling her small body close to his. He hummed softly as he walked, seeming satisfied, though on the inside the guilt was gnawing at him. He hoped it wouldn't show to much.

Holly felt herself being lifted, but she didn't try to fight. She had already noticed that Artemis was a lot stronger now than the last time they had met, and she didn't have a chance of escaping his grasp. Even if she did manage to wriggle free, he'd most likely just bop her, which would just give her a bump on her head for her troubles, and likely some kind of punishment from Artemis.

I've already been stabbed once tonight, she thought. I'd rather not have it done again...

She could feel Artemis walking with her, quickly but quietly, and for some reason the soft, rhythmic thumping over his footsteps on the gravel was comforting to her.

The man shifted her in his arms, freeing one of his hands to open the door with. He slid inside and shut it behind him, then walked over and laid the elf down on his couch. She heard soft footsteps, moving away from her, then the lock click causing her to flinch, and his footsteps move away altogether.

Thank Frond, she thought. I could use five minutes of peace.

She got a bit more than just her five minutes of peace, but not much. Almost too soon, she heard the human slip back in the room and sat down on the couch beside her.

She fought the urge to cringe away from him, and instead barely managed to remain still. She was still trying to keep him thinking that she was asleep.

She gave herself away when he touched the back of his hand to the side of her face, and she jumped. He chuckled slightly,sliding his hand around the back of her head and pulling it towards him. Then he leaned down close to her, so close that she could feel his breath tickling her neck, before he began to whisper in her ear.

"Okay, Holly, listen up. I already know you're awake, so you don't have to keep acting like your not." He heard her breathing intake sharply and chuckled. "You're a terrible actor, Holly, especially when you're scared. You'd best not waste your time trying to trick me again. Now, to the point. I'm going to take the blindfold and gag off, so I'm just going to warn you now, don't scream. Understood?" He felt her nod against his hand. "Good."

He reached down and took the gag out first, tugging it gently out of her mouth. She didn't speak, not even when he took the blindfold off too. She just looked at him, watching him through narrowed eyes.

Artemis watched her too, carefully, not wanting to be caught off guard if she tried to escape, or even attack him. She made no move to though; just laid there with her head propped on his armrest. She didn't look like she was going to budge easily, heck, she didn't even look scared, so he was a bit surprised when she sighed and closed her eyes, her body going limp beneath him.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"My home," Artemis replied.

"This isn't the manor." It wasn't a question.

"No," he agreed. "Its not. I told you, I'm a legal adult now. I have my own place."

Holly noticed that he had gotten older, now that blindfolded or it wasn't pitch black out. The mud "boy" was taller now, but still wore suits and hos hair was the exact same way.

"Are we..." she hesitated. "Are we alone?"

"Yes. There's nobody around for miles."

"Oh," she said, her voice small. "O-okay. Are you... I mean..." she swallowed hard, gulping down the fear the best she could. "What are you planning to do with me? Why am I here?"

He shook his head. "You'll find out soon enough, my little elf, but I'm not telling you any details now."

"I am not 'your little elf,'" Holly snarled.

He chuckled slightly. "If that's what you want to believe for now, Captain, go right ahead. But you'll have to come to terms with it eventually."

"Eventually?" she croaked. She was so shocked that she forgot to tell him that she wasn't a Captain any more, but a Major. "Exactly how long do you plan on keeping me here?"

"As long as I need to," he informed her. "It all depends."

Her heart clenched. "You mean to say that I could end up being trapped here as your hostage, forever?"

"You're going to be here until I tell you you can leave," The man growled at her. "And if you make any attempts to escape or contact your people for help, you will be severely punished. Understood?"

Holly flinched. "Y-yes," she whispered. "Sorry, I was just asking..."

Artemis's jaw clenched, and he fought to make his tone light, and kind again. "Its fine. Just remember, you've been warned. Now, when was the last time you've eaten? Are you hungry yet?"

Holly bit her lip. She truly was hungry, but she wasn't sure that she trusted Artemis enough to eat anything he cooked, or even touched for that matter. She averted her eyes and didn't answer.

He sensed her reason for indecision. "I won't poison you or anything, I promise. I'll take you in the kitchen and let you watch me cook if you want to."

She shook her head. "No, its fine. I'm not really hungry."

"Holly, I was going to make something anyways. If you're hungry, tell me now."

"I'm fine," she muttered numbly, looking the other way. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you lying to me? Because if you are, we could have some problems."

"I'm not lying!" the elf growled, frustrated. "I'm just not hungry!"

"Fine. I believe you," Artemis said. "Only because I don't know when the last time you ate actually was. I won't make you eat this time, but I will later. At the very least accept something to drink though."

"If it gets you off my back, fine," Holly agreed.

Artemis frowned at the comment, but didn't say anything about it. "Good, good. Now come." He held out his hand, and she reached for it with both of hers, as they were still bound together. He pulled her to her feet, then put a hand on the small of her back and began guiding her into the kitchen.

He pushed her down in a chair as they passed, but continued on himself to the cupboard. "What do you want?"

Holly took a chance. "That's a stupid question. You already know what I want, Fowl."

Artemis sighed deeply, smacking the cups in his hands down on the counter. He turned slowly around to face her, his jaw clenching. "Okay, Holly," the man said, quietly, "let's get a few things straight here." He placed his hands palms down on the table and leaned forward, so he was leaning over her. She slid down in her chair.

"Firstly, yes, I do know what you want, but you're not getting it, and you know that. I'm not letting you go. Secondly, do not call me just by my last name. If you'd like you may call me by my first name, either that or Master Fowl. Do not call me 'Fowl' again."

"Why not?"

He had to think about it for a minute. "Its very disrespectful, for one thing," he answered finally.

"What if I don't care about being respectful to you?"

"Then we're going to have a problem," Artemis said evenly. "I'd hate to have to harm you again, Holly, but I will if I feel the need to." He watched her flinch with a feeling of slight satisfaction, but it was outweighed by the guilt that having to threaten her caused him. "Okay? Just save us both some pain, and behave yourself."

"Fine, Master Fowl," Holly said quietly. "Whatever you say, I suppose."

He sighed. "Much better. Though, as I said, you may call me Artemis if that's what you prefer, just not Fowl." He paused. "Now, the third thing. I was asking what you wanted to drink."

'I don't know. What do you have?"

"Hmm..." He walked over to the fridge, then paused with his hand on the handle. "You're not going to want anything cold, are you? I almost forgot about that phobia..."

"No," she answered. "I mean, I could, but I'd rather not drink anything too cold... Don't you have anything hot, like tea or something?"

He cocked his head, thinking. "I'm pretty sure there's hot chocolate in the cabinet," he said, after a moment. "Do you like hot chocolate?"

Despite the situation, Holly's eyes lit up when he said hot chocolate. "Yes! I love hot chocolate!"

"Then I'll get you some. Just hold on, I have to make it." He chuckled softly as he watched her nod eagerly, then turned back to the cabinets. Without turning around, he said, "You can go back to the front room and sit there if you want to I'll be with you in a moment." She just nodded and hopped up, padding across the floor and out the door.

She walked into the front room and curled up on the couch, waiting quietly.

Artemis walked out a few minutes later, holding two steaming cups of hot chocolate. As he set one down in front of her, he said, "I didn't know how hot you wanted it, but I figured pretty hot, so its practically scalding."

"Okay," she said, but she still didn't reach for the cup.

He sighed, sitting down beside her and then setting his own cup down. "What is it, Holly?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, I guess. I mean, I don't think you're going to poison me or anything, I just... feel strange," she finished awkwardly.

He laughed softly. "Ha! You wish I'd let you get away that easy." She flinched, and he smiled gently at her. "I know. I'm sorry, that was mean. But it is the truth. I'm not letting you get away that easy." He paused. "And I promise that its not poisoned."

Holly nodded. " 'Kay. But still... one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Sorry, I know I'm kinda asking for a lot," she apologized quickly once before starting to continue.

Artemis spoke before she could. "Oh, you're not bothering me. I don't mind doing a little work for you if you need it, I knew before I kidnapped you again that I'd need to take care of you. Ask away, Holly."

Holly nodded before continuing. "I was just wondering... could you please untie my hands?"

"Oh, of course. I completely forgot. I'm sorry." He reached out and grabbed her wrists, lifting them and placing them on his knee. He pulled a small pocket knife from the pocket of his shirt, then sawed through the ropes binding them together.

Holly rubbed her wrists where the ropes had been, trying to massage some circulation back into them. Artemis caught her actions and grabbed her hands, stopping her. She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Let me," he said, smilng gently. "After all, it is my fault."

"But you really don't have to-"

"Its fine. I want to." His fingers moved in slow, gentle circles around her wrists.

Holly sighed deeply, finding that she actually enjoyed the gentle touch, and closed her eyes. The next thing she felt was a surprise.

Artemis continued to rub her wrists for few minutes, and Holly laid there, enjoying it even though she knew she shouldn't. Suddenly, he stopped, and dropped her hands back into he lap. But that wasn't the surprising part.

The surprising part happened when when Holly opened her eyes and started to say thank you, but found her mouth suddenly occupied with his as he lowered his mouth to hers in a soft kiss. It only lasted a second, but it was enough to send a lustful tremor through the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: The following story has Non-Con and Torture**

Artemis smiled as he pulled back, but it quickly turned to a frown as she froze, turning to stone next to him. He put two fingers under her chin and tilted her head up, forcing her to meet his eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. His other hand, the one not holding her chin, began to stroke the hair back, off her face, down behind her pointed ear.

"I'm f-fine, I think, b-but why... why did you do that?" she finally gasped out. She was having difficulty putting a full, comprehensible sentence together, and she was stuttering terribly. Her mind was darting in fifty different directions.

Why did he do that?

What's the matter with him? I'm his hostage.

First he stabs and abducts me, then he kisses me? What is he thinking?

Maybe he's thinking that he could get lucky with you. After all, hostages are normally used, aren't they? It would explain why he's been so nice to you thus far, if that's his plan. And it would also explain why he called you his little elf...

"No," Holly gasped aloud. It was involuntary, but probably appropriate considering.

Artemis's eyes flashed to her when she spoke, but he didn't say anything at the moment, as he was still trying to think of an answer to her question. He still hadn't answered it, mostly because he didn't have an answer. He wasn't sure why he had done it, mostly it was just a spur of the moment thing. His thoughts were now drifting along the same lines as Holly's, though.

Why did I do that? I probably just spooked her half to death. There goes my chances I had of getting her to trust me enough to help me.

Oh well. It was worth it. The taste of her lips... He licked his own lips at the thought. Amazing. And I've still got her here when I want more...

Wait. That's wrong. She may be your hostage, but shes still a person. She still has feelings, and she wouldn't like that too much...

...Unless I can make her feel the same way I do. Not likely, but worth a shot...

His eyes travelled back to her, running up and down her body once, taking in the trembling form and the tears stinging at her eyes as they returned to her face. Their eyes locked.

Neither of them spoke for a long minute. Then, slowly, Artemis moved his hand from her chin, sliding it gently up the side of her face and onto the back of her head, his fingers threading into her hair. She whimpered.

"Its okay, Holly. Don't be afraid." Artemis paused, studying her briefly. She was obviously waiting to see what he would do next.

Making a split second decision, he tugged lightly on her hair, not really enough to hurt her, but enough to make her tilt her head slightly sideways. He lowered his mouth into the crook of her neck and nipped softly at the skin there, then kissed his way up her neck to suck softly on the pulse at the base of her throat.

She gasped. "No. Artemis, please! Stop!" He didn't even pause. "I- I'll do anything! Just- just don't..." She couldn't finish.

His hand tightened in her hair. She whimpered involuntarily. "Please don't what?" he asked, without removing his mouth from her skin.

She shuddered at the feel of his lips moving against her skin. "Please... I-I can't do it... Please don't make me."

"Holly," the man chastised. "That's not what I asked. Please don't what?"

Holly felt as if she was on the verge of sobbing, but she choked out an answer anyways. "Please.. I don't want to do this. I don't want to be ravished... please. I'll do anything. Anything but this."

Artemis pulled back to look at her. She looked horrified, and she was staring at him with wide eyes. He studied her closely as he asked, "and what if I do?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "I'll just have to go along with it, I guess... what else do you expect me to do?" She was actually crying now, tears streaming down her cheeks. She just couldn't hold it in any longer. The stress of the day was finally catching up to her.

He felt guilty as he watched the tears roll down her cheeks, but he didn't say anything about it.

I made her cry, he mused. Strange. I would have thought it would take more than that.

"Truthfully, I would have expected more of a fight from you," Artemis admitted as he wiped a tear off her face and studied it. "I didn't figure you'd give in so easily." He paused. "Well, now I know for future reference. Or now, if I so chose."

Her eyes, if possible, got wider as a look of pure horror passed through them. "No. Frond, no. Please, Artemis. Please."

"Fine," Artemis allowed. "I won't." He watched her take in a deep sigh of relief, frowning inwardly. Slowly, he stood up, turning his back to her as he headed back towards the kitchen. He paused before entering the doorway and added, "Not now, anyhow." Then he slipped into the kitchen.

Holly stared after him in shock. D'Arvit, she thought. So close...

Artemis came back in a few minutes later. Holly didn't know what he had been doing, but decided against asking.

Artemis extended a hand out to her. She flinched. He rolled his eyes. "Relax, Holly. Just come on. Take my hand."

Her eyes flicked tentatively towards it. They were still red from crying. "Why? Where are you taking me now?"

He sighed. "You've had a long day, Holly. You need to rest. I was going to take you and put you to bed."

"I don't need to be put to bed. I'm not a little kid."

"I still need to show you where the bedroom is at," Artemis said. "Come on. Up you go."

He reached down and grabbed her upper arms, hoisting her up off the couch and setting her on her feet. He turned and started walking away, and she started to follow, but then she suddenly stopped and set her heels.

He paused. "What are you doing?"

Holly folded her arms across her chest. "I'm not sleeping with you."

The man gave her a quizzical look. "I never said you were."

The elf rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. You said bedroom. Singular. I'm not stupid, it didn't just slip my mind. There's only one. And I'm not sleeping with you."

"Okay, Holly, you win. There is only one bedroom, and in turn, only one bed. So we will be sleeping in it next to each other, but," he added, at her scared expression, "that is all, so you have nothing to worry about. Alright?"

"Fine, master," the elf muttered. "Whatever you say."

His lips twitched, an amused look on his face. "What did you call me?"

"Master," Holly said. "I don't want to keep calling you Master Fowl, and Artemis is just awkward, all things considered. Master is pretty much the same thing, just shorter, so its easier on me. Is that alright?"

"Fine," he said dismissively. "I don't mind. Now come on." He grabbed her arm and started tugging her along then.

He tugged her down the hall to a small wooden door. He led her inside to a dark green room.

"Go. Lay down. I'll be in in a minute." He turned towards the door, then paused. "That door leads to an adjoining bathroom, if you need it." Then he shut the door. She flinched involuntarily at the sound of the lock clicking behind him.

Sighing, she went over and laid down on the bed. She curled up in the bed, pulling the blankets up over herself. She laid down and put her head on the pillows.

Holly didn't move when she heard the door open again, or when Artemis came and sat down beside her. She didn't move again except to breathe until Artemis spoke, and even then she only opened her eyes.

"Holly? Are you still awake?" The elf's eyes fluttered open. "Oh, you are. Good." He paused, his eyes flicking at the bathroom door and then at her. "You can go get a shower if you'd like. I'm sure I have something you can wear."

"Umm... I think I'm good," she answered, shifting uncomfortably.

"You'll have to at some point or another," Artemis said. "Wouldn't you like to get clean? It would feel good, and you know it."

"Fine," she sighed, exasperated. She rolled over and headed towards the bathroom door, pausing with her hand on the handle. "Aren't you going to find me some clothes?"

"In a minute." He nodded at her. "Go on now."

She hesitated, then nodded and slipped through the door.

Holly looked around briefly, then walked over to the shower. She pushed the shower curtain away, then looked over the shower.

Just the rim of it came up to her hip, and she had to crane her neck all the way back to see the ceiling above the tub. The faucet to turn on the water was almost two heads taller than her.

Her face got red on noticing that. 'How on Earth am I supposed to reach that?' she thought skeptically. 'I suppose I'd better find a way...'

She pushed herself up on the rim of the tub, using the wall and her arms to steady herself, and walking slowly over to the other side of the wall and reaching up to grab the faucet handle.

Artemis opened the door at that moment, so quietly that she didn't even realize he entered. Still being extremely quiet, he threw the clothes down on the back of the toilet, then walked up behind her and grabbed her hand.

She jumped, a yelp escaping her lips as she turned to face him. But she turned too fast, and her foot slipped, causing her to fall off the edge of the tub.

Artemis leaned forward and caught her, jerking her back by the hand as his other arm curled around her waist, jerking her back up, her body crushed against his.

He breathed in her ear, "I think you should be more carefully. If I hadn't caught you, you could have gotten seriously hurt."

"I wouldn't have fell if you hadn't come up behind me and scared me."

"Fair enough. Anyhow, it over now, so there's no sense in arguing about it." He shifted her in his arms, lifting her small body and cradling her against him as he reached out and started the water.

"Yes, it is." Holly paused. "You can put me down now..."

"No, I think I'd rather hold you. It feels good."

She didn't reply for a minute, as when she started to he bent over, placing the plug in the bottom of the tub, and she had to wrap her arms around his neck to keep from falling. At least, that's what it felt like.

He chuckled. "Do you really think I'd drop you?"

"Maybe. I still don't trust you." She said as he put her on her feet.

"You know, I'm really not as bad as you think. If you would actually give me a chance, you would know that."

"Ha! Yeah right. Because I'd just love to put my life on the line like that."

"If you want to be technical, Holly, your life is already on the line. If I wanted to, I could go get a knife and torture you, or rape you, or anything else that I might want to do. And with just a few words, you'd be powerless to stop me."

"Only if you were bad would you even let those possibilities cross you mind, let alone voice them to me. No, that wouldn't even make you just bad. You're a monster. That would explain why you would ever even think of kidnapping me once, and then actually do it twice!" She was half-shouting by the end of it.

"You know something, Holly? You haven't seen me as a monster, not yet. But I can become one, and when I do I guarantee that you won't want me to again. And seeing as how you're so dead set on me being one, why don't I? Why am I even holding back? Or rather, I should say why was I, because I'm done now. Finished."

He grabbed her arm and used it to slam her into the wall. There was a snapping sound, and she fell to her knees, gasping and clutching her shoulder.

"Get up," he snarled.

She did, slowly, and he advanced again. She whimpered and stepped back, but he only used it as an opportunity to press her back against the wall, pinning her there, blocking any escape. He whipped a pocket knife out of the front pocket of his shirt, then pressed it to her throat.

"Not feeling so tough now, are you?"

"Master..."

He could hear the pleading note in her voice, but he was beyond caring about it. By now her shoulder had healed, and he noticed this and decided it was time to break something else.

He took a step back, shoving her against the wall again as he moved, and before she could react, he brought his foot up forcefully into her ribs. He heard the sound of probably three or four ribs cracking and snapping.

She screamed in pain and dropped to the ground, her arms around her middle. Artemis crouched down next to her.

"What do you think I am now, huh, Holly? Still a monster?"

"Worse," she gasped, coughing and spitting blood on his floor. "Way worse. So much I can't even think of words that sum it up correctly. You're a sick, sadistic, vindictive bastard for one thing, and-"

That was as far as she made it before he reached up and slapped her hard across the face. "Stand up," Artemis growled. She didn't move. "Now! I said do it!"

Holly finally did, using the wall for support as her ribs healed. Artemis walked up and jerked her arm away from it, smacking her back against the wall, his body towering over hers and keeping her from moving a muscle.

That was where she stayed for the next thirty minutes of her life, while Artemis proceed to beat her and torture her until she had not a spark of magic left in her system. She collapsed against the wall, gasping for air, as Artemis held her pinned there while he tried to think of another method of torture that wouldn't cause her to loose too much more blood until she could regenerate it. Then he got an idea.

Releasing his grip on her, he watched her fall to the ground. She sat there, breathing hard, for another minute or two before he spoke again. "Stand up," he ordered.

Too exhausted to argue, the elf stood. He pushed her in front of him, walking around her to inspect her bloody form. She didn't say anything, nor did she even look at him, instead staring at the floor in front of her. Suddenly, Artemis said, "Take your clothes off."


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: Non-Con and Torture**

Holly's head snapped up. "What?"

"You heard me. Take your clothes off. Now!" he barked.

"B-but..."

"Holly," Artemis said, his voice dangerously low, "I told you to do something, so you had better do it now. I'm going to give you to the count of three, and then you had better be at least half-naked before me. Understand?" She nodded. "Good."

He started counting down, walking over and shutting the water to the almost forgotten tub off. When he hit three, he turned, and sure enough, the elf had started stripping, and the only garment left on her body now was her panties.

She wasn't facing him, but she clearly heard him coming as he stomped back over to her, whipping his shirt off along the way.

Artemis didn't hesitate in yanking her around to face him, his eyes appraising her body briefly before he crouched and jerked her panties down. "Step out." She did, and he threw them to the side as he stood up to look at her.

He drank in the sight of her naked body, then wasted no time in grabbing her shoulders and lifting her up, crushing her lips to his in a heated kiss fueled by rage, passion, and desire.

He brought her up to the tub, releasing her long enough to push her in, take his pants off, and set in after her. Then, as she came up out of the water spluttering and gasping again, he pressed her back against the side of the tub, straddling her waist as he kissed her fiercely again.

His hands reached in the water and cupped her breast, squeezing it and then sliding his hand down to take her nipple between his fingers and begin twisting and pulling and pinching it.

"Scream," he requested. She complied without even needing to be told again. "Good. Keep those coming. And while you're at it, you could beg for mercy. I love hearing the delicious sounds of it, especially coming from your lips." He leaned down and began nipping at her neck, none too gently. It only lasted for a few minutes before he got tired of it and deciding to experiment with another part of her body.

He moved his mouth down to her breast, where his hand was still teasing the nipple. He stopped now, moving his hand to her other breast and repeating it there while he leaned down and took her nipple in his mouth.

She moaned. "Frond... Artemis, please..."

The male paused in his ministrations to ask, "please what, Holly?"

Holly whimpered. "Stop it. Please. I'll- I'll do anything..."

"Yes, you will. You will lie still here and let me have my way with you. Right?"

She choked back a sob. "Yes."

He smiled against her skin. "Good elf." Then he bit down on her nipple, hard. She screamed again. Enjoying the reaction, Artemis moved his mouth to the other side and repeated it again. She continued to scream.

He experimented with her breasts for a few more minutes, evoking as many screams and as much begging as he possibly could over them before deciding to move on.

Artemis trailed his hands up and down her sides and back, the back of her neck, and her arms and shoulders as he looked for another weak spot on her body to exploit. Then another bright idea hit him: her ears.

He was up there in an instant. "Let me ask you something. Exactly how sensitive are your ears?"

She flinched. "No. Artemis, please..."

He breathed in deeply. "Ah, more sweet begging. It's music to my ears. But, alas, that's not what I asked. Your ears. How sensitive are they?"

"Sensitive," she whispered. "Very sensitive."

"Okay, good. That's what I thought." Then he leaned over and drew the tip of her pointed ear in his mouth.

Holly whimpered and gasped again, her body arching into his. Her toes curled and her hands fisted. "Frond!" she yelped, as his teeth grated over the tip. "Oh..."

Artemis grinned nastily, then moved to the other ear. "Beg," he ordered, clamping his teeth down hard around it.

"Ahhh!" she screamed. "Stop! That hurts, please!"

"Okay," the human agreed. "I'll stop. Stop doing this, anyhow. Now, I think there is, perhaps, one more place on your body for me to explore..."

Her eyes widened. "No. Please, no."

"Hmm..." Artemis leaned down and kissed her lips again, thrusting his tongue forcefully into her mouth. He worked her lips hard, kissing her until the need for air brought him up. He pressed his lips to her neck and asked, "We're not going to have a problem, are we, Holly?"

The elf deflated beneath him. "No," she whispered brokenly.

"Good." He sat up, onto his knees, and Holly felt him slip his boxers off in the water. His eyes appraised her nude form again. "Slide down," he told her. She did, until her head was barely above the water. It was there his hand caught her thigh under the water, stopping her. "Very good. Now, if you wouldn't mind answering me, I was wondering: were you a virgin before this?"

Wearily, the woman nodded. "Yes."

"Mm, good. You did a very nice job of keeping your body in good shape for me. Now, any last thoughts?"

Holly shook her head sadly.

"Good. Spread your legs." She complied, though hesitantly, and he could see her body trembling in the water. But he still didn't pay her any mind, except for when she started to move her legs further apart. He felt it, and the second she had spread far enough, he clamped his hands down on her inner thighs and forced them all the way open. Then he sliced his hand up through the water to her mound.

Holly gasped as his fingers touched her sensitive spot. Her body bucked instinctively against his fingers, hard as she tried to fight it. He seemed to take it as an invitation, and wasted no time penetrating her, pressing his fingers in to her very center.

She cried out in both pain and fear, as he wasn't gentle at all and she was scared to death of what he might do to her next. It was all she could do not to start sobbing right in the middle of everything. The only reason she was holding back was because she was afraid of being punished more after this because of it if she did.

Artemis continued to work on her, driving her with his fingers and easily manipulating her based on his actions. Suddenly, he dove down under the water, leaning down to press his mouth down on the spot next to his fingers, right between her legs.

Holly jolted at the sudden touch, bouncing her shoulder against the side of the tub, but her reaction to that was nothing compared to that of when Artemis nipped her clitoris. When she felt something sharp and hard against her clit, she screamed, so loud it pierced Artemis's ears from even under the water. It reverberated off the walls.

There was a long pause after that. Then Artemis surfaced, moving up to her and wrapping one arm around her back, and the other going back down under the water. She looked up at him to see that he was looking down at her too. Their eyes locked.

Slowly, he pressed her back up against the wall, his low hand grabbing her thigh again and bringing her hips up to his. "Wrap your legs and my waist," he said softly, his voice sounding kinder than it had all night. She was quick to comply this time. "Good. Now, just don't move." He brought himself up to her entrance, and suddenly Holly realized what he was about to do. Her eye widened again, but she didn't even have time to get a word out of her mouth before he thrust into her.

Holly started to scream, but it was abruptly cut off when Artemis crushed his lips to hers again. He kissed her roughly, keeping her lips busy there the whole time as he continued to push into her.

Finally, when he was as far inside her as he could possibly get, he pulled back to look at her. She wasn't looking at him, staring instead out over the rim of the tub. He reached over to touch her face, but she whimpered and turned her head away. "Holly," he said gently.

She still didn't look at him. She couldn't.

He knew it was a stupid question, but felt that he had to ask it. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she said flatly, her voice devoid of emotion. But he could see her lower lip trembling, and her whole body itself was still shaking beneath him. He wasn't fooled.

"Are you sure? You don't look fine. You look-"

He broke off abruptly when the elf in front of him reacted finally. Though not the way he would have liked.

She burst out in tears.

Artemis blinked, then reached out and gently drew the woman into his arms. She didn't fight him, just continued to sob, but into his chest now. Any of his anger that remained went down the drain at that moment. He sighed as he squeezed her tightly against him

He wanted to say it was okay, that she was going to be okay, but he didn't. he couldn't lie to her like that, because in reality, who knew?

So instead he just whispered, "shh, Holly, shh. Relax. Calm down." She only sobbed harder, and he sighed. "Okay. Come on." He lifted the elf up, standing up himself and stepping out of the tub. Still whispering soft words of comfort in her ear, he wrapped a towel around them both and carried her out of the bathroom.

Artemis carried Holly back into the bedroom, laying her down on the bed and then laying down beside her. He pulled the blankets up over them both and then pulled her against him again.

She sighed, sniffling softly still, and rested her head against his chest. Her tears had subsided now, though she was still obviously upset. She moved slightly up his body, wrapping her arms around his neck, and then whispering in his ear, "I can go to sleep now, right? Please?"

"Of course. Go to sleep, Holly I think you'll need it." He dropped a kiss on the top of her head and sighed. "Goodnight, my little elf."

She didn't answer, just leaned down and buried her face in his neck. In just a few minutes, he could hear her breathing even out, becoming deep, and he knew she was asleep.

Poor thing, he thought. She had to have been exhausted. He was, and truth be told, he was on the brink of passing out himself. So finally, after tightening his grip on the elf in front of him one last time, he too, gave into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Holly woke up still in Artemis's arms, nestled snugly against him. She had to admit, she was comfortable like this, with the exception of the being nude part.

Just that thought was enough to make her want to burst out in tears again, but she refrained. It will only give Artemis a reason to punish you again, she reminded herself dully.

Speak of the devil... She looked up at the human holding her to see he was awake, staring off into space, though when he felt her gaze he shifted his eyes down to her. He smiled gently. "Holly," he greeted softly. "Good morning."

"M-morning," Holly returned lowly, barely able to force the word out of her trembling lips. He realized she was still upset and reached out to her, about to begin stroking her hair, but she shuddered and ducked her head into his chest. "I'm sorry!" she squealed, shaking overtaking her body. "Really! I- I'll stop, I swear! Just please... Please don't hurt me again!" She hasn't been awake five minutes and he'd already reduced her to a trembling form of a person, sobbing into his chest. "Please," she begged. "I haven't even done anything wrong..."

"Shh, Holly, shh," he soothed. "I know, I know you didn't. It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you..."

She sneaked a glance up at him, studying his face with tear-filled eyes. "Really? You won't? Because I really, really don't think I can do that again, and I promise if you don't make me do it again I'll do anything, anything you say, really. I- I won't ask for anything, I won't question you, I'll do whatever! Just, I don't think my body can take that again... Or even my mind for that matter." She whimpered as he sighed.

"Holly, I already told you, you can ask me for whatever you need. I don't mind. And as for last night..." He caught her face in his grasp, and the elf whimpered again, anticipating something bad, perhaps another round of beatings, but they were not forthcoming. "I'm sorry for what happened last night. Things got more than a little out of hand. You were acting rather rude, and a punishment was in order, but nothing quite so severe. I just got caught up in the moment and my anger. I shouldn't have raped you. I suppose my selfish desires got the best of me for a little bit there, and I shouldn't have let them. It was a very serious and perhaps unforgivable mistake on my part."

Holly blinked. "You're... Sorry?"

"Yes. And though I know sorry in no way makes up for what I did, I hope it helps."

She didn't answer for a moment. Another thing he had said caught in hr mind. "Your... desires?"

"What?"

"You said your selfish desires got the best of you. Are you saying you we're desiring me?"

"Yes... I know it's strange, but I really do care for you, as more than just a hostage, Holly," Artemis said gently. "You are, and always have been, very beautiful, and even when we first meet I couldn't help but wonder what you look like behind that pretty little jumpsuit. Now I actually now, and believe me, you are a lot more beautiful than I even imagined. If I ever got you do to that with me willingly..." He closed his eyes. "That would be amazing."

Holly paused before whispering, "No."

Artemis opened his eyes suddenly. "What?"

Holly struggled out of his embrace, scrambling to the end of the bed and making sure she was covered with the sheets. "You heard me Fowl, what did you think? You could kidnap me, beat me, rape me, then expect me to do it willingly? To actually love you? No."

Artemis had to take a moment to calm himself before talking, "Holly, you don't understand and what have I said about calling me-"

"No, I understand perfectly. You just kidnapped me because you missed me? And you expect me to love you back? I hate you, and I have for the past nine years. Nothing is going to change that."

"Holly, that is not the reason of why I brought you here!" Artemis said, his voice rising.

"Well, it doesn't matter, because I am not helping you!" Holly grabbed the quilt that lay on top of the covers and threw it around herself. Before Artems could figure out what she was up to, she went into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Artemis heard the loud click of the lock and fell back onto the bed, his mind spinning.

That isn't the reason I brought her here. Where did those words come from? I'm just wasting time by putting up with her, there has to be another way.

Why does she have to be so damn persistent! It's not like I -well, I did, but it doesn't matter... maybe.

Artemis sighed and got up, walking to the wardrobe and getting out a suit. He wasn't worried about Holly coming in because he was sure she was going to be in there as long as possible.

And it was his job to make it as soon as possible. Before Holly found his razors and tried to come out and maul him.

Artemis, now fully dressed, walked to the adjoining bathroom door. He knocked on it, and even tried opening it, both to no avail. She wouldn't open it.

"Holly, open the door." He said, jiggling the door knob again.

When there was no answer, he pounded on the door with his fist.

Inside, Holly jumped. She had gotten dressed from the clothes Artemis had put on the toilet before. She trembled by just being in the room, where it all happened the night before.

She was sitting on the rim of the tub, staring at the door in horror. She didn't want to talk to Artemis, she didn't want to see him either. All she wanted to do was get away. Instead she trapped herself in the bathroom, a bathroom with no Windows.

Suddenly, she heard through the door, "Holly, you do not want me to go and get the key to this door. If I have to force you out of that room because you won't open the door right this minute you will be punished."

Holly's breath hitched at his words. Her eyes flicked from the door itself to the door knob.

Outside, Artemis waited...and waited. Soon he just shook his head and went to the wardrobe. Opening a secret compartment inside of the light oak wardrobe, he reached inside and picked up the key.

He walked back to the door. "Holly, this is your last chance!" He said, anger in his voice.

Holly's eyes widened, but she didn't move.

Artemis forced the key into the slot. Turning the door knob he swung open the door.

Holly froze in front of him. That was until he came over and slung her across his shoulder.

Holly kicked, punched, and screamed to no avail. He carried her back to the bedroom and placed her on the bed. He straddled her, holding her arms above her head as she struggled.

Hold still!" He commanded, fighting to keep his grip on her.

"Let me go then!"

They fought like that for a while, but with Holly being half of Artemis's height and weight, the odds were against her. In the end, she had to give up. When she did she was breathing hard...and still under him.

"Holly, listen to me." Artemis whispered. He knew he had her in check.

But then Holly burst into tears, "Please don't! I'm sorry! I'll do anything, but don't beat me! Don't ravish me! Please!"

She swiped underneath him pathetically, but it wasn't so much as a struggle now as it had been before because all of her strength had been sapped away from her crying.

Artemis sighed, and closed his eyes for a bit. He leaned down over her, so his body would covers hers and stop her weak struggling. He put his lips to her ear.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Holly. I just want you to listen. I'm not mad, just a bit upset. Now calm down before I do."

He leaned back up when she had stopped, but immediately when they locked gazes she started trembling uncontrollably. She wasn't sobbing anymore, but light tears did stream down her face.

Artemis put both of her hands in one of his and ran the other down her face, through her hair trying to comfort her. But all it did was make her shake even more violently.

"Holly," he started, his voice kind and soft, "That's not why I kidnapped you. The kidnap itself has so much deeper meaning. I told you before, I got out of hand last night."

She was about to say something, but Artemis stopped her with a finger to her lips.

"It's not the time to tell you why I brought you here. But I will yell you shy in due time."

Holly closed her eyes, willing her tears to go away. But they wouldn't. She couldn't stop the trembling either. Her life had just been changed drastically in so little time...it was messing her up.

Artemis's eyes softened. He knew what it was like to lose everything, and this time it was him who was causing it. He wanted to comfort her, he needed to.

So he got off of her, sitting on the edge if the bed he drew her into his lap. He cradled her as though she was a small child, rocking back and forth and holding her closely.

Holly calmed down a bit, enough to make the crying to stop. But she didn't stop trembling, she couldn't. She clutched his suit in a death grip and buried her face into it. No matter what he did to her, she needed comfort and right now, she was so broken she would take it from the very person that broke her down.

They stayed like that for a while, not knowing how much time had went by. All Artemis knew was that when he looked up, it was dark once again and he could hear both of their stomachs were growling.

Artemis sighed and got up. Well, he tried to get up and let go of Holly, but found that he couldn't. She was hanging onto him so tightly he couldn't let her down. He shook his head and chuckled, lifting her up with him and carrying her like a infant out the door.

He went to the sitting room of his house, and pried Holly from his shirt. He laid her down on the couch, then turned to the kitchen.

He was about to prepare chicken, when he remembered The Peoples eating habits. Instead, he got out as many vegetables he could find and made a salad. When he was making finishing touches to the plates he made for them both, he heard Holly groan from the other room.

He wiped his hands on a hand towel and walked into the other room. Holly was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. She apparently didn't notice him since when he sat down next to her, she must have jumped at least 3 feet in the air.

She scrambled to the opposite side of the couch, avoiding Artemis's gaze. Artemis sighed, it didn't look like he did much in the trust department.

"Come on, Holly," he said, getting up and leaving the room, ushering for Holly to come with him.

Holly hesitantly got up from the couch, turning to where Artemis was heading and following the man.

Once in the kitchen, Artemis gestured for Holly to sit in a chair. She did, and Artemis got the plates that he had fixed up. He put it down in front of her, and sat down in front if his own, picking up the fork he had placed with it.

Holly just stared at the food in front of her. She had barely had anything to eat or drink in the past 48 hours. In other words, she was starving. But for some strange reason, she didn't want to eat.

Artemis noticed her pause, "It's not poisoned, Holly. Just eat it."

Holly nodded, not sure why she was trusting the Mud Man. She picked up her fork shakily and, with some effort and focus, managed to skewer a tomato. She held it to her lips, but didn't open her mouth and invite the food in. She just held it there.

Artemis sighed, putting down his food and looked at her. She looked up at him and saw him looking at her, and her hands started shaking even more. Soon she dropped the utensil and put her head in her hands again, trembling uncontrollably.

Artemis was racked with guilt. He had caused this. He couldn't have assumed that she would just be the same after what he did to her. He looked down, wondering about the possible actions he could proceed to calm Holly down again.

"You need more sleep." Artemis said finally, before getting up and leading her out of the room by the shoulder.

It was true, Holly was still exhausted, even though she had just slept the day away. Her body ached and her brain hurt. When they reached the bedroom door, she suddenly stopped.

Artemis looked back, surprise and confusion filling his face.

"I am not going to sleep in the same bed with you, Artemis Fowl." she said, putting her foot down.

Artemis nodded understandably, smiling gently. "I know. I'll sleep in the sitting room."

Holly blinked twice before going into the room. She lay down on the covers and closed her eyes. Artemis was still in the doorway, but he could still see her trembling.

He left the doorway, going to the hall closet and getting a quilt. He went back to the bedroom and laid out over her. By then, she was fast asleep and didn't notice it.

Artemis sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed. His hand swept over her hair a few times before he leaned down and kissed the top of her head gently.

Holly glanced and turned over, her back now to Artemis. He smiled and shook his head, getting up and leaving the room.


End file.
